Currently, 3D scene design and production has been widely used in the fields of computer animation, virtual world, game scene, landscape design, architecture design, etc. For designers of the 3D scene, they need to model and edit 3D objects, while for users of the 3D scene, they sometimes need to create or edit the 3D objects in the 3D scenes.
However, in the 3D scene, some object(s) will be covered by other object(s) due to the different spatial positions of the objects. Especially for the complex 3D scenes or objects with complex assembly relationships, the objects located deeper in the 3D scenes or the objects inside the models are often covered by other objects. In this case, when the covered object needs to be modified (e.g., change the object, move its position, change its direction, change its size, etc), it is necessary to avoid the covering object to manipulate the covered object.
Typically, two methods can be used to avoid the covering object to manipulate the covered object. One method is to change the position of a scene camera. The scene camera usually represents the user's angle of view, i.e. screen. So the covered object can be viewed and modified by arranging the scene camera behind the covering object. The other method is to directly move the covering object away to make the covered object exposed for manipulation, and to recover the covering object after the manipulation is implemented. However, both methods have the problems of inconvenient manipulation and low efficiency.